Asynchronous transfer mode/asynchronous digital subscriber line (ATM/ADSL) networks include equipment typically maintained at a central office, for example, switching equipment and multiplexing equipment. The ATM/ADSL networks also include equipment maintained at a customer's location, for example, customer premise equipment (CPE) and customer interface devices, such as telephones and computers. Incumbent local exchange carriers (ILECs) may provide additional telephone related services, such as caller identification and voicemail for customers.
In current ATM/ADSL head-end networks, while it is possible to offer voicemail services independent of an incumbent local exchange carrier (ILEC). There is presently no way to alert a customer that a voicemail message has been left. ILECs are able to alert a customer that a voicemail message has been left through the use of shudder dial tone. A phone that may have a voicemail indicator light on it may periodically pickup the phone at certain intervals and detect for a shudder dial tone. If the shudder dial tone exists, then the voicemail indicator will be turned on.
While competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs) can offer voicemail service to their customers, a method for alerting the customers that a voicemail message has been recorded needs to be introduced to make the service effective.
Therefore, a need exists for a locally provided voicemail service controlled by an ATM head-end network which alerts a customer at the customer's location that a voicemail message has been recorded for a given telephone number. A further need exists for an ATM signaling channel, which communicates with customer premise equipment to provide status information for a voicemail messaging service.